


The Fairness Game

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Phil, Daddy Steve, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Little Bucky, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Tony, little clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clint and Bucky just wanna play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick one shot for y'all!

“C’mon, Bucky!”

A crash and a clatter, so stereotypically speaking. A toy dog flying through the air and being caught in a metal hand, the receiver grinning and running after the boy who yelled. That boy let out what would have to be called a delighted screech as he dived behind the kitchen counter for cover, a bit redundant since his sandy blond hair was peeking out over the back. Even more redundant when he started giggling, then took off like a bullet down the hall and out to the living room. His socked feet glided along the smooth wood floor, but so practiced was he in things like acrobatics that he never lost his balance. He could hear the footsteps of Bucky racing after him.

“Get him, Lucky!”

The puppy was sailing gracelessly through the air again, this time hitting the boy in the back.

“Ha! See, Clint? My attack dog wins!”

Clint let out a dramatic gasp, twisting at the waist and clutching what he could reach of his own back. Next he crumpled to the floor, kicking away the toy. “Wounded!” He cried out. Bucky did his best maniacal laugh in response and scooped the toy back up, holding it up in the air and proclaiming victory. 

“No fair! Lucky is my dog!”

“No, he switched sides.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Shut u--”

Clint stopped short, choking his words down.

“What was that, young man?”

Phil stared at him and looked as blank as he did when he was Agent Coulson. Except he wasn't then. He was daddy. Clint smiled and waved from the floor, hoping his expert puppy dog eyes would work their wonders.

“Hi daddy!” He avoided the question. Big Clint would know that such transparent diversion wouldn't work on a trained agent. But little Clint just beamed and then promptly hooked two fingers in his mouth. Phil was obviously unimpressed, but ended up cracking a smile at his boy. “Hi, sweetheart. What were you about to tell Bucky?” Phil persisted, though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to see if Clint would lie to him about it like he usually did when he sensed trouble coming his way.

“Um, I dunno what you mean. Bucky and I was playin’ with Lucky.”

And Bucky didn't want his friend in trouble, of course. Then who would he play with? Tony was no fun for games like Clint and him played. He just whined and cried all the time. So Bucky chimed in. “Yeah, just playin'.” His voice wasn't very loud, typical when he was little, and his eyes widened a bit when Phil directed his attention to him. Bucky was a horrible liar when he was little, and everyone knew. So he just cracked a small, nervous smile.

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes. “I don't believe that. What happens to liars, boys?”

Clint swallowed and stuttered a little before answering. “Liars get the naughty chair, daddy.” He mumbled.

“That's right, Clint.”

“Don't want the naughty chair.”

“Then you shouldn't lie.”

“Sorry, daddy.”

Bucky watched the two talk, eyeing the elevator. He could make a break for it…

“Bucky, don't even think about it.”

Damn it.

“But I--”

A piercing scream interrupted him, and all three of them snapped to attention. The two boys were nearly pulled out of little space, but then they heard something else that was much more reassuring.

“Baby, baby, calm down.” And that was Steve. Clint and Phil relaxed, but Bucky still watched the hallway anxiously. When Steve entered the living room carrying a sobbing Tony, he darted over and hugged his daddy the best he could. He reached up and patted Tony's back, too. Steve smiled at him and Tony was a bit too surprised by the touch to keep crying, instead he stared at Bucky with wide, curious eyes. Then he seemed to remember he was crying about something and his eyes started to water again. Bucky kept patting his back and while Tony still cried, it wasn't as bad as before. Bucky asked Steve what was wrong with him.

“Headache, I think. He stayed up way too late. Probably time for a nap.” He said the last sentence with a pointed look towards Bucky. The situation was tricky. Half the time the boy would fight like hell, but the other half he was completely content to rest. Luckily for Steve, it seemed to be the ladder. Bucky just buried his face further into his daddy’s side and reached a hand up to tug at one of the arms holding Tony.

Steve huffed out a laugh and carefully shifted Tony's weight to one arm and scooped up Bucky with the other, holding each boy on his hips. Being a super soldier, the weight wasn't too bad.

He glanced over towards Phil, who was holding Clint by a wrist and watching him. He flashed the man a smile. 

“I'm gonna go get them settled.”

“Lucky boys.”

And then Steve walked away and to the elevator, leaving that floor for his own. Phil looked back towards his own boy. Clint was glaring at the elevator. Bucky had obviously escaped punishment, but he hadn't been so lucky. Feeling his daddy's gaze, Clint shifted his eyes to Phil and dropped the glare. He knew it wouldn't help.

“Bucky gets away.”

“He's taking a nap, Clint.”

“It's not fair.”

Ah, yes. The fairness game. One Clint seemed to be a huge fan of. Phil sighed and started walking over towards the couch.   
“Daddy?” Clint asked, confused. But instead of answering verbally, Phil dropped down on the couch and dragged Clint down with him. They both easily fit on the luxurious piece of furniture. 

“Lights, Friday?”

“Of course, Agent.”

The lights in the room dimmed as Phil ran his fingers through Clint's unruly hair. The boy pushed into the touch eagerly, humming.

“Nap, then the naughty chair.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

That seemed fair.


End file.
